Que rayos me sucede!
by DiannaAnton
Summary: Quinn empieza a sentir cosas por Rachel, podra manejarlo? o se le saldra de control? ... Rachel sentira lo mismo por ella? Leelo aqui ! Faberry y Brittana por ahora !
1. Chapter 1

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo xD bueno como saben es un FABERRY !**

**Los dejo con el Fic**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 1 : Beginning<strong>_

Era un viernes por la noche en Lima donde la mayoría de jóvenes de McKinley estaría divirtiéndose en casa de Mike en lo que ellos llaman la "Fiesta del año", y yo aquí abrazando a una tierna morocha mientras jugamos Monopoly junto a nuestras 2 mejores amigas , Santana y Brittany, y no puedo ser mas feliz, ah! por si a alguien le importa el nombre de la morocha es Rachel, si Rachel Berry la "nerd" del instituto, se que todos tienen una cara de ¿En que momento paso esto? Bueno les responderé, esto paso exactamente hace 2 meses …

**Recuerdos de Quinn ( Aquí comienza la historia de lo que paso Faberry ;D )**

"**_Don't go for second best baby put your love to the test you know, you know, you've got to make him express how he feels and maybe then you'll know your love is real_**"

Sono mi despertador, que mejor forma de levantarse con Madonna aunque no lo admita, ame cantar esa canción junto a las chicas del Glee Club, pero basta de pensar en eso debo levantarme.

Ahora que ya termine de ponerme mi uniforme de porristas, que hace poco me han regresado , debo bajar a desayunar ya que mi mama me esta llamando hace un buen rato

-Quinny toma tu desayuno – Dice mi mama

-No gracias mama, tomare la bebida energética de la entrenadora Sylvester – Dije poniendo el frasco con la horrible bebida en mi maleta

-Segura? Debes alimentarme bien hija –

-Esta bien, ya me voy ma – Dije dándole un beso en el cachete y coguiendo las llaves de mi auto

En todo el transcurso me la pase cantando cualquier canción que pusieran el la radio hasta llegar al instituto y estacionar mi carro junto al de Santana que venia recién llegando junto con Brittany, una vez que estábamos las 3 juntas nos dispusimos a entrar al instituto para imponer el orden como perras a cargo.

**POV RACHEL**

Un dia mas en el instituto, ya vamos por la 6 hora y aun nadie me tira un granizado quizás se deba a mi nuevo atuendo es algo mas casual de lo normal pero me gusta mucho la combinación de esta blusa y shorts, bueno solo me queda la clase de Quimica junto con … Quinn, bueno no tengo de que preocuparme no creo que me mire o se siente cerca mio asi que ella no arruinara mi dia, además tengo que pensar en que canción interpretare en el Glee club el dia de hoy.

Al llegar me siento en la 4ta carpeta que estaba desocupada y por lo que veía Quinn aun no llegaba al salón, porque demorara? … Porque me preocupo por ella? Olvidalo Berry concentrate en lo tuyo

**POV QUINN**

Genial estoy llegando tarde a mi hora de Quimica por culpa de Puck y sus estúpidas historias de Mario Bross cuando entenderá que no me importa en lo mas minimo lo que Mario Bross haría con el mundo?, una vez que entro al salón el profesor me mira con mala cara y lo único que digo es

-Disculpe profesor se me hizo tarde-

-Srta. Fabray espero que no se le haga habito y ahora porfavor pase a sentarse – Me responde el profesor

-No se preocupe- Le respondo y rápidamente camino al único asiento vacio en la sala, y para mi mala suerte es junto a … ¿Esa es Berry? Que rayos lleva puesto? Y porque me interesa? Diablos Quinn solo siéntate en la maldita silla de una vez, si genial vas bien Fabray ahora saca tus cuadernos y no mires a Berry ¿ Porque me pongo tan nerviosa junto a ella? Esto no debería estar pasando ¿ Que rayos me sucede? Deben ser las hormonas o algo asi ¿Por qué Berry se ve tan sexy mordiendo el lápiz de esa manera? Necesito dejar de verla y concentrarme en Quimica, si eso es Quimica

**POV RACHEL**

Hace buen rato Quinn me esta viendo, le pasara algo malo? Querra que la ayude en Quimica? Porque me preocupo tanto? Será mejor que le pregunte porque la veo un poco nerviosa pero se ve linda de esa manera hasta se podría decir tierna además su perfil es hermoso se parece a una hada … debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas es Quinn Fabray porfavor ,será mejor que le escriba un mensaje en un papel

**POV QUINN**

"_ Estas bien? Necesitas ayuda en Quimica?. Rachel_ "

Es lo que lei en el papel que me paso Berry, porque cree que necesito ayuda en Quimica? Ok es verdad no entiendo nada de la clase, Quimica no es mi fuerte pero no dejare que Berry lo sepa

" _Estoy bien no necesito ayuda Berry. Quinn_"

Minutos después me volvió a llegar otro papelito de Rachel

"_Segura? Te veo preocupada, sucede algo? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi :) aunque no seamos muy buenas amigas. Rachel_ "

Que? Ahora Rachel quiere ser mi amiga? Si claro será mejor que la calle antes de que se haga ideas tontas

"_No Berry ya te dije que todo esta bien y no necesito ayuda con nada. Quinn_ "

Espero que con eso se calle de una vez aunque creo que no debería tratarla asi … OLVIDALO FABRAY ESTAS PENSANDO TONTERIAS, otro papel?

"_Ok pero a juzgar de que en tu cuaderno no haz desarrollado ningún ejercicio y el profesor ha dicho que recojera los ejercicios en 10 minutos será mejor que te ayude ¿Qué dices? . Rachel_"

Diablos !, dijo que hiciéramos ejercicios? Sera mejor dejar a Rachel que me ayude o sino me pondrán una mala nota

"_Ok Berry puedes ayudarme con la condición que no le digas a nadie y esto no nos hace amigas ok?_ "

Luego de enviar el papelito sentí como Rachel se pegaba un poco a mi y me explicaba los ejercicios en voz baja , me encantaba su perfume era muy embriagante y el calor de su cuerpo era delicioso, su voz hablando tan cerca de mi oído me hacia estremecerme …

-Quinn? Quinn? QUINN ! – Escuche que gritaban

- Que pasa Berry porque gritas? –

- Te pregunte si habías comprendido el ultimo ejercicio –

- Asi, si gracias .-

En que momento había pasado al ultimo ejercicio? Tanto tiempo me pase pensando en ella? Que me esta pasando?, escuche que el profesor se despide y ahora nos toca Glee Club, veo como Rachel se levanta y afuera la espera .. Finn, como lo odio porque se mete con Rachel? Ellos habían terminado porque la esta buscando denuevo… es un arrastrado y todavía se atreve a abrazar a MI Rachel … espera un momento … desde cuando es MI Rachel y desde cuando estoy celosa de Finn … NO PUEDE SER .. me estare enamorando de Rachel Berry?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué pasa luego? <strong>

**¿Qué pasara con Quinn será verdad lo que dice? **

**¿Finn dejara de ser tan arrastrado? **

**No se olviden dejarme un Review para saber que tal la historia !. **

**Cualquier cosa me pueden agregar a mi Twitter : DiannaAnton **

** Nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya llego el segundo capitulo (: perdón por la tardanza esque el colegio me agobia x.x tantas tareas y practicas pero bueno ya pude subir el otro capitulo!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO 2 : The competition<em>**

**POV RACHEL**

Hoy cantare una canción para Finn en el Glee Club aunque aun no se bien cual, estar pensando tanto tiempo en Quinn en química me quito concentración, ya llegamos y creo que tengo la canción perfecta para cantar

-Mr. Shue podría cantar una canción?-Le pregunte apenas llege

-Claro Rachel, el escenario es tuyo- Me dijo

-Ok – Automaticamente empezó a sonar la música de las partituras que le di a Brad y a los de la música

**Loving you**

**isn't the right thing to do**

**how can i ever change things**

**that i feel**

**If i could**

**maybe i'd give you my world**

**how can i**

**when you won't take it from me**

**You can go your own way**

**go your own way**

**You can call it**

**another lonely day**

**You can go your own way**

**go your own way**

Porque miro a Quinn mientras canto? Porque no dejo de pensarla? DEBO VER A FINN NO A QUINN!

**Tell me why**

**everything turned around**

**Packing up**

**shacking up is all you wanna do**

**If i could**

**baby i'd give you my world**

**Open up**

**everything's waiting for you**

**You can go your own way**

**go your own way**

**You can call it**

**another lonely day**

**You can go your own way**

**go your own way**

**Ohhhhh**

**You can go your own way**

**go your own way**

**You can call it**

**another lonely day**

**You can go your own way**

**go your own way**

**You can go your own way**

**go your own way**

**You can call it**

**another lonely day**

**Ohhhhhhh**

**ohhhhh**

**ohhh(_Go your own way..._)**

Me pase toda la canción pensando en Quinn, esta mal debería haber pensado en Finn o por lo menos mirarlo pero no creo que se de cuenta, aun sigue con su sonrisa de cachorro cuando esta feliz

-Muy bien Rachel pasa a sentarte – e inmeditamente lo hize no quería ver a Finn ni a Quinn a los ojos – Tengo un anuncio que hacerles …

**POV Quinn**

La canción de Rachel estuvo estupenda y porque me miraba? No lo se pero que ella me mirara en la canción se sintió tan bien, es como si me la cantara a mi, sentí mariposas en el estomago … será amor? Ahora Mr. Shue esta hablando de un concurso de duetos, genial ahora debería hacer pareja con Sam? Nose la verdad preferiría que fuera con Rachel pero que pienso ella de seguro hara pareja con Finn y además a mi que me importa yo solo quiero ganar .. porcierto cual sera el premio

-… El ganador de la competencia tendrá UNA CENA EN BREADSTICKS – Dijo Mr. Shue

¿Cena en Breadsticks? Suena estupendo definitivamente hare pareja con Sam asi ganaremos denuevo y podre ir a comer gratis. Aunque seria mejor ir a comer con Rachel .. ¿QUE? Yo dije eso? Esto esta llendo mal, no puedo pensar en Rachel de esa manera no es correco Y AHORA LA LLAMO RACHEL ! Donde quedo el Berry? Enfin tengo que pensar esto mas tarde, seguire escuchando lo que dice Mr. Shue

-Bueno chicos y para balancear las parejas YO las formare –

Escuche muchas quejas por parte de todos, menos de Rachel que raro pensé que ella querria hacer pareja con Finn y tener su cita en Breadsticks y asi poder volver a estar juntos. Mr. Shue esta haciendo las parejas y claro como siempre Santana se queda con Brittany.. siempre he pensado que algo se traen la forma es que caminan tan juntas o que prácticamente cada chico que voltea a mirar a Brittany es atacado por la tabla de insultos de Santana "Perra" Lopez, además que Santana la proteje mucho y Brittany es con la única que Santana muestra su lado afectivo ahora que me pongo a pensar la ultima vez que estuvimos juntas las 3 en casa de Brittany ayudándole con la tarea, prácticamente habíamos pasado la tarde del sábado ahí y me imaginaba que Santana debía estar molesta por perder su sábado y cuando estuvimos a punto de terminar todo Brittany le dijo a Santana si le podía explicar todo denuevo porque había estado pensando en arcoíris y no le puso atención .. Yo esperaba que Santana explotara y se fuera pero envez de eso le sonrio a Brittany y le dijo que lo volveria a hacer, pero se lo dijo de la manera mas dulce que nunca le había escuchado a Santana es demasiado raro pero bueno ya que, Mr. Shue termino de dictar las parejas que por cierto las que escuche son demasiado raras Finn y Tina? Mike con Mercedes? Mike canta? En fin la única que me dio risa fue la de Kurt con Puck, la cara de Noah no tiene precio .. ¿Con quien me habrá tocado? Porque Rachel viene hacia mi? Hay no NO NO NO dime que no me toco con ella .. aun no tengo definidos mis sentimientos por ella

-Quinn ¿ Estas ahí? – Me dijo pausadamente

- Rach.. digo Berry que pasa? –

- Bueno esque Mr. Shue nos asigno de pareja para el trabajo y me preguntaba si podias ir a mi casa mañana en la tarde para practicar

- Mañana? Ok Berry. Chau – Dije saliendo rápidamente del salón – "No puede ser me toco con Rachel ahora que hare? Tengo que pensar bien las cosas, no puedo estar enamorada de ella ES UNA CHICA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS !, escucho que Santana me llama , que querra?

-Hey Q! escuche que haces duo con Berry, que mala suerte la tuya – Dijo Santana burlándose

-Y a ti te salió muy bien ya que estaras con tu Britt-Britt o no? – Dije a la defensiva por alguna razón ya no me gusta cuando se meten con Rachel

-Hey Fabray que pasa? Yo y Britt no tenemos nada – Dijo algo nerviosa

-Si claro como sea – _Tenia que salir de ahí, necesitaba pensar_

**POV SANTANA**

Quinn sabra de lo mio con Brittany? No creo no somos muy obvias cuando estamos con ella, si Quinn se entera será capaz de decírselo a todos y mi reputación se ira en picada y lo peor es que no podre proteger a Brittany de los demás

-Que pasa Santy?- Escuche la voz mas hermosa de todas junto a mi oído y unos brazos abrazandome por la cintura

-Nada Britt-Britt – Dije calmándola con una sonrisa

- Y Q? a donde fue? –

- Estaba apurada, tenia que llegar temprano a su casa –

-Ok pero dile a Q para uno de estos días ver un maratón de Disney en mi casa ya? – Me dijo con su miraba soñadora

- Claro amor no te preocupes- Le dije y luego le di un corto beso en los labios claro obviamente primero me fije si es que había alguien cerca

-Te amo Santana Lopez –

- Y yo te amo mucho mas Brittany, pero debemos irnos o llegaras tarde a tu casa – Le dije mientras caminábamos hacia mi carro para llevarla a casa

**POV RACHEL**

Me toco mi dueto con Quinn, porque me siento tan nerviosa? Osea es Quinn Fabray la chica mas sexy de todo el colegio pero a mi me gusta Finn no? Porque me lo pregunto es obvio que si por algo lo e estado persiguiendo todo el año pero algo en Quinn me hace querer acercame a ella y además me pone muy nerviosa cuando esta cerca mio cuando le enseñe Quimica apenas y recordaba las formulas estar tan pegada a ella me volvia loca, lo bueno es que Finn me esperaba a la salida aunque no deje de pensar ni por un momento en Quinn nisiquiera con la canción que supuestamente le cante a Finn, siento mariposas cuando estoy cerca de Finn pero cuando estoy cerca de Quinn esas mariposas se multiplican al cien .. Que me pasara? Debo pensar, lo peor es que le dije a Quinn que mañana fuera a mi casa y si no estoy lista? Y si no le gusta mi habitación? Que le preparare para comer? Y lo mas importante QUE CANCION CANTAREMOS? Todo esto es tan confuso y Finn no deja de molestarme haciendo preguntas estúpidas

-¿Quieres ir al cine mañana? – Me pregunto

-No puedo estare con Quinn- Se sentía tan bien decirlo

- Quinn?-

-Si tenemos proyecto del Glee Club recuerdas? –

-Cierto! A mi me toca con Tina .. me pregunto que cantaremos? –

-Nose Finn , bueno ya llegamos adiós-Queria irme rápido, últimamente Finn se me hace muy aburrido

-Adios Rachel- Se acerco para besarme pero aparte rápido la cara y me meti a mi casa

¿Por qué no bese a Finn? Por Quinn? Necesito un baño de agua caliente para pensar que hare con mis sentimientos hacia Quinn

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto? Ahora que hara Quinn?<strong>

**Que pasara en casa de Rachel?**

**Fin dejara de ser tan tonto?**

**Que pasara con los demás duetos? Y lo mas importante QUIEN GANARA?**

**Dejen Reviews para seguir actualizando :D**

**Los quiero!**

**Twitter : DiannaAnton**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chicos el capitulo es corto porque no tengo tiempo T.T y estoy enferma pero antes de que termine la semana sube otro ;D Ahora ..**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 3 : Partners<strong>_

**POV QUINN**

Ya son las 4 falta una hora para que valla a su casa, y aun nose bien que siento por ella, osea ella es hermosa, talentosa, carismática y mas no es como si se fuera a fijar en mi y lo mas importante ella solo tiene ojos para Finn que es un CHICO y no se podría enamorar de mi Quinn que soy una CHICA, pero imaginándome que me guste Rachel, cosa que nose si es verdad, que haría para que Rachel fuera MIA? Osea podría comprarle cosas y detalles que quizás la enamoren pero que diría el instituto de mi? Salir con Rachel Berry ya es malo de por si para la popularidad de cualquiera imaginate que me pasaría si salgo con Rachel y lo peor es que SOMOS CHICAS, Que hora son? NOO Son 4:45 tanto me demore pensando? Mejor me voy para no llegar tarde donde Rachel

**POV RACHEL**

Son 10 para las 5 llegara temprano Quinn? Estoy muy nerviosa, ayer durante mi relajante baño llege a la conclusión de que puede haber una GRAN posibilidad de que ame a Quinn, pero hay nulas posibilidades de que ella me ame a mi asi que no me hago esperanzas , 5:10 … vemdra ya se le pasaron 10 minutos

DING DONG ( No se burlen de mis sofisticados efectos de sonido xD )

-Hay dios es Quinn ¿Qué hago?¿Que hago?- Baje corriendo las escalares me acomode la ropa que llevaba puesta, di un gran suspira y abri …

-Hola Rachel – Me dijo con una timida sonrisa

-Hola Quinn llegas tarde, todo bien? –

-Si es solo que yo bueno … yo este – Dijo sonrojada y tartamudeando

-"_Quinn tartamudenado? Es raro_" – Pense

- Es para ti – Y me mostro un osito de peluche – Es para disculparme de todas las veces que te trate mal o te hice sentir mal, Disculpame Rachel –

- Quinn no te preocupes no era necesario ningún regalo con tus disculpas sinceras me bastaban pero Gracias y el osito esta muy lindo – Y abraze al osito muy fuerte que por cierto olia a Quinn – Bueno ahora entremos para empezar a practicar –

-Y tus padres? – Me pregunto ya adentro

- Estan de viaje – "Dios están de viaje eso significa que estoy SOLA con Quinn en mi casa" –

**POV QUINN**

-"_Hay no, estamos totalmente solas, ahora que Rachel acepto ser mi amiga no quiero malograr nuestra amistad haciendo algo indebido, debo controlarme"- Aya, y que canción cantaremos?_ – Pregunte nerviosa

- Que te parece Lucky? –

- Bien empezamos? – Le sonreí mientras cogía la letra de la canción

- Bien yo empiezo esta bien? –

-Claro –

Rachel :

_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you_  
><em>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<em>  
><em>Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying<em>

Quinn:

_Girl I hear you in my dreams_  
><em>I feel you whisper across the sea<em>  
><em>I keep you with me in my heart<em>  
><em>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
><em>Lucky to have been where I have been<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home again<em>

"No no no me estoy acercando a Rachel, no puedo luchar contra esto … simplemente quiero estar cerca de ella, me dejare llevar espero no equivocarme"

_They don't know how long it takes_  
><em>Waiting for a love like this<em>  
><em>Every time we say goodbye<em>  
><em>I wish we had one more kiss<em>

_I wait for you I promise you, I will_

_Ooohhhho_

Quinn y Rachel se agarran de la mano mientras se miran fijamente y siguen cantando

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
><em>Lucky to have been where I have been<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home again<em>  
><em>Lucky we're in love in every way<em>

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
><em>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
><em>To an island where we'll meet<em>  
><em>You'll hear the music, feel the air<em>  
><em>I put a flower in your hair<em>

Rachel suelta de la mano a Quinn, coge una flor de su sala y se la pone en la cabeza a Quinn, mientras Quinn se sonroja y se vuelven a agarrar de la mano

_And though the breeze is through trees_  
><em>Move so pretty you're all I see<em>  
><em>As the world keep spinning round<em>  
><em>You hold me right here right now<em>

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
><em>Lucky to have been where I have been<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home again<em>  
><em>Lucky we're in love in every way<em>  
><em>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

Se iban acercando lentamente mientras cantan los coros de la canción

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
><em>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

**POV AUTORA**

Los rostros de Rachel y Quinn estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones poco a poco Rachel se va acercando mas pero Quinn no aguanta y rápidamente cierra el espacio entre sus bocas

-"Me esta besando o yo la estoy besando? No se pero se siente increíble, sus labios saben delicosos "– pensaba la morocha

- "No puedo creer que la este besando y ella a mi! Quinn calmate solo dejate llevar –

Y asi poco a poco el beso se iba tornando mas ardiente, Quinn introdujo su lengua lentamente en la boca de Rachel, poco a poco se fueron separando

-Rachel yo .. lo siento no debi – Decia Quinn nerviosa

-Quinn tranquila yo tengo algo que decirte –

- Dimelo -.

- Quinn desde hace unos días yo e estado sintiendo cosas diferentes por ti, no sabia que era al principio solo sabia que quería estar cerca de ti, inclusive cuando cante esa canción en el club no era para Finn sino era para ti y ahora luego de esta canción y el beso me e dado cuenta de que te amo Quinn – Dijo muy rápido Rachel que estaba toda sonrojada

- Rachel yo.. lo siento por todas esas veces que te hice sentir mal o te tire granizados yo simplemente quería esconder mis sentimientos hacia ti y al verdad es que … Te amo Rachel mas que a nadie en el mundo, eres lo mas importante para mi – Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa

-Quinn, gracias te amo tanto –

- Y yo a ti bebe – Luego la beso apasionadamente denuevo pero poco a poco se iban echando mas y mas al sillo y sus manos recorrían cada vez mas sus cuerpos hasta que …

* * *

><p><strong>Y ¿Qué tal? ¿Aburrido?<strong>

**Rachel y Quinn lo dijieron todo pero aca no acaba su historia**

**Les falta pasar muchas cosas mas aun**

**Faltan mas personajes, todos tendrán protagonismo no se preocupen :D**

**Twitter: DiannaAnton**


	4. Chapter 4

**En el capitulo anterior Quinn le dijo Te amo a Rach y todos dicen que fue muy rapido y no lo niego pero ahora entenderan el porque ;D no les digo mas**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 4 : "A new Friend"<strong>_

-Rachel hija estas aquí?-

-_"NO NO NO Porque me pasa esto? Se supone que mis padres no regresarían hasta pasado mañana, que hacen ellos aquí?_ – Penso Rachel aterrada

._" Son sus padres? No se supone que estaban de viaje? Que diran ahora cuando me vean … especialmente si me ven encima de su linda hija"_ . Penso Quinn

-Quinn levantante rápido – Grito Rachel

-Si, si –

Ambas chicas se arreglaron sus vestimentas ya que estaban totalmente desordenadas por haber estado sobre el sillón.

-Hija, Hola y Hola … - Dijo dudando Hiram

-QUINN! … Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, un gusto – Dijo Quinn mas tranquila

-Un gusto conocerte Quinn Fabray y que hacían chicas? – Pregunto Manuel

-Tenemos un proyecto para el Glee Club Pa' tenemos que hacer un dueto – Explico Rach

-Asi? Que interesante y que dueto han escojido?- Dijo Hiram mientras llevaba un poco de comida china que habían comprado a la mesa

-Escojimos Lucky – Dijo la morena lanzándole una mirada complice a la rubia y esta le devolvía la mirada – Pa' porque regresaron antes?

-Bueno hija lo que pasa es que tenemos unos asuntos en la clínica que antender y no podíamos retrasarnos mucho mas tiempo con el viaje pero cambiando de tema, Quinn te quedas a cenar? – Pregunto Manuel mirando a la rubia

-Bueno yo no quiero incomodar-Respondio tímidamente

-No incomodas para nada Quinn – Le sonrio Rachel

-Si es verdad nuestra hija dice la verdad, quedate – La secundo Hiram

-Esta bien – Dijo mirando alegre a Rachel, ambas estaban felices porque podrían pasar mas tiempo juntas además de poder pasar una linda cena en "familia"

Durante la cena todo estuvo normal, Hiram y Manuel contaban historias de Rachel cuando era pequeña mientras Quinn reia , Rachel estaba roja y avergonzada de lo que decían sus padres pero igual reia, a Quinn le gustaba mucho ese ambiente ya que en su casa casi nunca hubo ese tipo de ambiente, casi siempre cenaban en silencio ya que sus padres decían que era de mala educación hablar durante una cena, pero con Rachel todo eso era diferente , estar con ellos era tan divertido y calido, a ella le hubiese gustado tener un ambiente familiar asi y ella también sabia que estando con Rachel nunca lo iba a lograr en su casa, sus padres eran demasiado católicos para aceptar eso de su pequeña "niña". Quinn sabia que Rachel le atraía y sin embargo había dicho que la amaba pero era eso 100% cierto? Puede haberlo dicho por el momento, o lo sentía? Todas esas dudas atormentaban su cabeza, las dudas y las inseguridades habían vuelto a su cabeza una vez mas y sin darse cuenta poco a poco sus ojos se fueron llenando de lagrimas ..

-Quinn estas bien? Porque lloras- Dijo preocupada Rachel

-Nada, es solo … necesito aire, disculpen- Dijo levantándose y saliendo de la casa

-Papi .. – Dijo Rachel

-Esta bien anda cariño Quinn te necesita – Le respondió

-Gracias – y salió corriendo tras Quinn

Rachel corrió hasta un parque cercano a su casa, sabria que Quinn estaría ahí algo le decía que estaría ahí y no se equivoco la rubia se encontraba sentada en un banca del parque con la mirada baja y seguía llorando, con cautela Rachel se acerco a Quinn y se sento a su costado haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara y volteara a mirala

-Quinn que sucede? – Pregunto Rachel

-Nada es solo que nose que será de nosotras ahora Rachel –

-No entiendo-

-No podemos estar juntas, es imposible cada una tiene su reputación y además somos chicas, sabes como nos trataran en el instituto? Igual como trataron a Kurt o peor, no quiero eso – Le dijo Quinn

-Pero juntas podemos … -

-No Rachel NO PODEMOS – Le grito Quinn

-Pero dijiste que me amabas – Dijo Rachel al borde de las lagrimas

-Yo … Rachel yo … tu me gustas pero nose si te amo, lo que dije en ese momento fue por todas las emociones que estaba pasando ..-

-Me mentiste- Respondio dolida

-No Rachel yo … -

-Olvidalo Quinn, nunca debi confiar en ti solo te preocupas por ti misma, no puedo amar a una persona asi, tienes razón Quinn tu y yo no podemos estar juntas somos personas completamente diferentes asi que hay que olvidar que alguna vez paso esto y regresemos a nuestras vidas tal y como eran antes de todo, tu viviendo atormentándome y seguir siendo la líder de porristas y yo seguir siendo la chica mas impopular del instituto pero con mas talento que todos –

-No, Rachel no quiero que eso sea asi quiero que seamos amigas, no quiero seguir peleando contigo – Decia desesperada Quinn

-Nose si pueda Quinn-

-Porfavor, es encerio no quiero tratarte mal ni nada solo quiero que seas mi amiga –

-Ok Quinn seremos amigas, solo eso –

-Ok, será mejor que me valla – Decia Quinn mirando la hora

-Si … Adios – Dijo Rachel sin saber como despedirse

-Yo si Adios Rachel – Quinn se iba a acercar a darle un besp en el cachete a Rachel pero esta retrocedió rápidamente y se fue directo a su casa dejando a Quinn parada en el medio del parque

-Dia Siguiente -

Quinn esta en su casa pensando en lo que había pasado con Rachel, a ella encerio le gustaba la pequeña morocha pero no sabia que pasaría si estaba con ella, en especial que diría su madre, desde lo que paso con Beth no quiere volver a decepcionarla nunca mas. Mientras pensaba Quinn se dio cuenta que alguien tocaba su puerta

-Quinn hija estas ahí? – Pregunto su mama

-Si mama que sucede-

-Un amigo tuyo de tu escuela ha venido a verte – Le dijo

_-"Amigo mio? Que raro Puck tiene entrenamiento junto con Sam y Finn asi que ellos no son y que yo sepa son con los que mas me hablo en Glee"_ – Con esos pensamientos empeze a bajar las escaleras

- Mike? – Pregunto Quinn

- Hola Quinn- Respondio el asiático con una sonrisa

-Hola Mike, no es por ser grosera ni nada pero que haces aquí? –

-Bueno yo quería que me ayudaras con la canción que debía escoger para el Glee club, nose si pueda estar a la altura de Mercedes y como tu eres amiga cercana de ella bueno pues quería que me ayudes un poco –

-Claro no tengo problemas , me parece raro que no le hayas pedido ayuda a Rach, ella es aun mas cercana a mercedes – Dijo Quinn

- Si, fui ayer a su casa , y parecía que estaba un poco ocupada … contigo – Dijo Mike

- _" Noo, nos habra visto cuando estábamos en el sillón? Espero que no, necesito saber que vio pero no puedo hacerlo hablar en mi casa será mejor salir"_ Mike necesitamos hablar … vamos a la heladería – Le dijo seria

- Ya ok – Me contesto

-Mama ya regreso voy a salir – Grito para que su mama la escuche

-Ok Quinnie no te demores –

Asi Mike y Quinn caminaron hasta la heladería, mientras llegaban no hablaron ni una sola palabra solo caminaban. Cuando llegaron se sentaron y pidieron un helado cada uno

-¿Qué es lo que viste en casa de Rachel, Mike – Dijo cuando la chica se fue dejando su orden en la mesa

-Yo, vi su dueto cuando cantaron Lucky – Dijo Mike un poco nervioso por la mirada que le daba Quinn

-Solo el dueto? –

-Bueno, el dueto hasta el final , me fui justo después que ustedes bueno … - Mike no sabia como explicarlo – Se besaran – Dijo en un tono mas bajo

-Dios!, porfavor no se lo digas a nadie Mike – Dijo desesperada Quinn

-Quinn tranquila no le dire a nadie, puedes cpnfiar en mi … soy tu amigo nunca lo divulgaría – Intento calmarla Mike –Me alegro por que las 2 ya están juntas

-Nosotras no estamos juntas – Dijo Quinn mientras baja la cabeza tristemente

-No son novias? – Pregunto confundido

-Si bueno esque .. te lo contare para que entiendas – Y asi Quinn empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado con Rachel

**MIKE POV**

-_"Wao pobre Quinn por sus inseguridades perdio a Rachel, bueno por lo menos son amigas no?,"_ – Pensaba Mike

- .. Y luego me dejo sola en medio de todo el parque – Termino de contar Quinn

-Quinn no crees que el Te amo fue muy rapido? – Dijo Mike

-Si lose pero nose porque lo dije –

-Y ahora? – Dijo levantandose para irse y pagando la cuenta

-Seremos amigas por ahora – Respondio la rubia levantandose tambien

-Si necesitas algo aquí estoy para ti Quinn, sere tu amigos – Dijo mientras le daba un dulce sonrisa

-Gracias Mike – Dijo en la puerta de la heladeria abrazandolo y este respondio el abrazo

Cuando se separaron se quedaron viendo un rato, pero luego voltearon al sentir a alguien viendolos y se encontraron a Rachel que los estaba mirando

-Rach esto no es lo que parece, dejame explicarte – Dijo Quinn desesperada

-No, Quinn estoy bien solo somos amigas o no? – Le dijo Rachel – Sera mejor que me valla, Chau Quinn, Chau Mike

-Rach – Dio un susurro triste la rubia

* * *

><p><strong>Y asi la joven morocha se fue a su casa ante una mirada triste de Quinn y la mirada confundida de Mike<strong>

**Y ahora que tal? les gusto Mike? Ni yo me esperaba que apareciera en este capitulo xD **

**Y la pelea de Rach y Quinn? seguiran como amigas? aguantaran solo ser amigas?**

**Diganme que les parece :3**

**Twitter:DiannaAnton**


	5. Chapter 5

**Que hay chicos? Porfin actualize x.x el colegio me tiene loca, la próxima semana **

**empezare mis exámenes pero intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible**

** espero que les guste el capi a mi no me gusto del todo pero bueno**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO 5 : Inside Me<em>**

Habian pasado 1 semana desde el pequeño incidente en la heladería, Quinn y Mike eran inseparables se apoyaban mutuamente en todo lo que podían , algunos incluso pensaban que ellos 2 estaban saliendo juntos cosa que ponía a Rachel muy molesta y celosa, pero Quinn y Mike siempre negaban todos esos rumores. Ese mismo dia debían presentar su trabajo de duetos para , casa que puso nerviosa a Rachel ya que no había practicado con Quinn, solo ese dia en su casa pero no sabia si deberían cantar esa canción ahora , tenia que preguntarle

-Quinn – Dijo la cantante a la rubia mientras estaban en los casilleros

-Si Rach? Que pasa? – Le respondió cerrando su casillero

-Yo .. que canción cantaremos hoy en Glee? – Le pregunto

-Ammm Lucky? –

-Estas segura? – Pregunto algo nerviosa

-Si, es la única que hemos practicado –

-Si esta bien, y como esta todo? – Pregunto la morena al verse sin tema de conversación

-Bi.. – antes que Quien pudiese terminar su respuesta apareció Mike –

-Hola Rachel, Hola littlelamb – Saludo a ambas chicas sonriendo

-Hola Mike – Respondio Quinn devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Hola, alittlelamb? – Pregunto Rachel incrédula

-Si, Mike dice que me paresco a un corderito –

- Y además es mas pequeña que yo, por eso littlelamb –

-Oh ya veo – Dijo Rachel molesta – Estan seguros que no están saliendo? Digo si tan solo dijieran que están saliendo podrían estar juntos mucho mas tiempo y ponerse lindos apodos – Dijo cruzando los brazos

-Rach que sucede? Estas bien? – Pregunto Quinn

-Ya no me digas Rach! – Grito Rachel a punto de llorar y Quinn la quedo viendo con ojos de una infinita tristeza pero sabia que se lo tenia merecido aunque odiaba ver a Rachel llorar – Mejor me voy – Dijo la morena volteándose y caminando hacia el sentido contrario

-Diablos – Dijo Quinn golpeando uno de los casilleros

-Lo siento, creo que fue mi culpa – Dijo Mike

-No no lo fue, es la mia debo hacer algo, debo decidir mis sentimientos – Dijo Quinn

Quinn se despidió de Mike ya que el tenia que ir a su clase y ella tenia periodo libre, asi que fue al club de Glee y lo que se encontró no le gusto mucho, dentro de la habitación estaban Finn con RACHel riéndose de los chistes del mas alto y por momentos se abrazaban cariñosamente, esto hacia que Quinn ardiera de celos e hizo algo que nunca pensó

-Holaaaaaaaaaa – Grito Quinn entrando al salón haciendo que Rachel y Finn se sobresaltaran – Interrumpo algo? – Pregunto levantando una ceja

-Nosotros .. solo … bueno yo – Decia Finn asustado por la cara de Quinn

-No pasa nada, y si pasara no te importa Quinn – Dijo Rachel

- Rachel tenemos que hablar A SOLAS – Dijo lo ultimo mirando a Finn

-Claro yo .. ya me iba – Dijo torpemente saliendo del salón

-Que hacias con Finnesa? – Pregunto

- Nada solo conversábamos –

-Eso no parecías "Solo conversar" –

-Que mas da, no puedes reclamarme nada – Dijo Rachel dando un paso adelante

-Tu me querías a mi, eso me dijiste – Dijo Quinn

-Y tu no a mi , tengo derecho a salir con otras personas –

-Pero no me gusta que lo hagas – Dijo Quinn acercándose a la morena y acariciando su cara con el dorso de su mano

-Quinn – Dijo la morocha cerrando los ojos

-Rach – Dijo Quinn acercándose poco a poco a ella

-No Quinn – Dijo la morocha abriendo los ojos y alejándose de ella

-Porque no Rachel? – Dijo confundida

-Porque ya no quiero que sigas jugando, tu no sabes que sientes por mi pero sin embargo yo te quiero demasiado y me gustas mucho –

-Yo también te quiero Rach – Dijo Quinn

-Quiziera que fuera igual – Diciendo esto Rachel salió corriendo del salón dejando a Quinn viendo hacia la nada apunto de llorar hasta que unos aplausos la hicieron entrar denuevo en este mundo

-Bien Fabray no sabia que podias ser tan estúpida – Dijo una voz detrás de Quinn

-Que diablos quieres Santana? –

-Que paso con Berry? – Pregunto

-Nada que te importe – Respondio de mala gana

-Woo tranquila Fabray, soy tu amiga recuerdas? Te quiero ayudar encerio – Dijo con mucha sinceridad acercándose a Quinn

-Soy una tonta S, Rachel cree que no la quiero – Dijo rompiendo en llanto la ex porrista

-Y eso te molesta porque …? – Pregunto Santana

-Porque yo creo que me gusta – Dijo Quinn dudando de lo que diga Santana

-Lindo lio en el que te has metido eh Fabray – Le dijo abrazandola para que dejara de llorar

-No diras nada? – Dijo abrazando a Santana

- No Q, eres mi amiga nunca diría nada se que soy una perra para casi todo pero en cierta manera te comprendo –

-Pero Santana esto es diferente a lo que tenias con Puck –

-Si pero no es diferente a lo que tengo con Britt – Dijo sonrojándose un poco la latina

-Brittany? Encerio Santana? – Dijo viendo como la latina asentía con la cabeza – Bueno ya lo veía venir ustedes paran juntas y eres la única que soporta a Brittany en el sentido que no muchas veces la podemos entender

-Bueno cambiando de tema que haras con Berry? –

-Tengo una idea de cancion para cantar juntas, espero que sirva – Dijo con fe Quinn

-Suerte – Y asi las 2 salieron de la sala rumbo a sus respectivas clases

Las horas pasaban relativamente rapidas y ya había llegado la hora del Glee Club en donde todos estaban super emocionados por la competencia de duetos

-Bueno chicos quien pasa primero? – Pregunto

-Vamos Yo y Britt – Dijo parándose al mismo tiempo que Brittany y posicionándose alfrente

-Cuando quieran chicas – Dijo mientras se sentaban

Santana le dio la partitura a Brad para que empezara

_Santana:_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Brittany:_

_I couldn't if i tried_

_Santana:_

_Oh, honey if i get restless_

_Brittany:_

_Baby you're not that kind_

_Juntas:_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Brittany:_

_You take the weight off me_

_Santana:_

_Oh, honey when you knock on my door_

_Brittany:_

_Uh, i gave you my key_

_Juntas:_

_Woo-hoo, nobody knows it_

_Santana:_

_When i was down_

_Brittany:_

_I was your clown_

_Juntas:_

_Hoo-hoo, nobody knows it_

_Santana:_

_Right from the start_

_Brittany:_

_I gave you my heart_

_Brittany:_

_Oh, i gave you my heart_

_Santana:_

_So don't go breaking my heart_

_Brittany:_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Juntas:_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Santana:_

_And nobody told us_

_Brittany:_

_`cause nobody showed us_

_Santana:_

_And now it's up to us babe_

_Brittany:_

_I think we can make it_

_Santana:_

_So don't misunderstand me_

_Brittany:_

_You put the light in my life_

_Santana:_

_You put the sparks to the flame_

_Brittany:_

_I've got your heart in my sights_

_Juntas:_

_Woo-hoo, nobody knows it_

_Santana:_

_When i was down_

_Brittany:_

_I was your clown_

_Juntas:_

_Hoo-hoo, nobody knows it_

_Santana:_

_Right from the start_

_Brittany:_

_I gave you my heart_

_Brittany:_

_I gave you my heart_

_Santana:_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Brittany:_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Juntas:_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Juntas:_

_Ooo-hh i give you my heart_

_Santana:_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Brittany:_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Santana:_

_Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my_

_Juntas:_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Brittany:_

_Don't go breaking my,_

_Juntas:_

_Don't go breaking my heaart_

_Brittany:_

_I don't go breaking your heart_

_Santana:_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Brittany:_

_Don't go breaking my, i don't go breaking your heart_

_Santana:_

_Don't go breaking my,_

_Juntas:_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Ooohhhh, yeaah_

Santana y Brittany habían terminado de cantar agarradas de las manos y todos las veian con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras aplaudían, claro todos menos Artie que tenia ganas de matar a Santana en ese mismo momento

-Waoo chicas – Dijo sonriendo – Les a quedado genial, será difícil vencerlas tomen asiento – Dijo mientras se paraba y las chicas se sentaban riéndose y juntando sus pulgares – Quien sigue?

-Vamos yo y Rachel – Dijo Quinn parándose y sorprendiendo a la morena ya que no se lo esperaba

-Claro chicas – Dijo Shue sentándose

-La canción es The time of my life – Dijo Quinn sonriéndole a Rachel que seguía sorprendida porque ahora la rubia había cambiado la canción aunque ella se la sabia pero le daba curiosidad del porque

La rubia le dio las partituras a Brad que de inmediato empezó a tocar la canción

_Quinn: Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_and I owe it all to you_

_Rachel: 'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_and I owe it all to you_

_Quinn: I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone_

_To stand by me_

_Rachel: We saw the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical fantasy_

_Juntas: Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

_So we take each other's hand_

_'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

_Quinn: Just remember_

_Rachel: You're the one thing_

_Quinn: I can't get enough of_

_Rachel: So I'll tell you something_

_Juntas:This could be love because_

_Juntas :I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Rachel: With my body and soul_

_I want you more than you'll ever know_

_Quinn: So we'll just let it go_

_Don't be afraid to lose control_

_Rachel: Yes I know whats on your mind_

_When you say:_

_"Stay with me tonight."_

_Quinn: Just remember_

_You're the one thing_

_Rachel: I can't get enough of_

_Quinn: So I'll tell you something_

_Juntas: This could be love because_

_Juntas :Because I had the time of my life_

_No I've never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_Till I found the truth_

_and I owe it all to you_

_Quinn: Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_(Rachel: Never Felt this way)_

_Quinn: Yes I swear it's the truth_

_and I owe it all to you_

_Juntas :'Cause I had the time of my life_

_No I've never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_Till I've found the truth_

_and I owe it all to you_

_Juntas: Now I've had the time of my life_

En toda la canción no dejaron de verse y Quinn no dejaba de sonreir por ver a Rachel, ambas parecían conectadas por un lazo que por lastima rompió y también los gritos y aplausos de todos

-Wooo chicos creo que ya tenemos un ganador- Dijo aplaudiendo y parandose - los demás deben esforzarze mucho para ganarle a esta hermosa presentación , Bien hecho -

-Quinn – Dijo Rachel acercándose a ella – Podemos hablar?

* * *

><p><strong>Y que me dicen? Horrible? Bueno? Horroroso? Obra de arte? ( ok esa no ) xD <strong>

**Que le dira Rachel a Quinn?**

** No salió mucho Mike pero vimos un poco de la amistad Quinntana y algo de Brittana**

**espero que le haya gustado _Dejenme Reviews_!**

** En la ultima solo me dejaron 2 Omglee D: ! xD**

**Twitter: DiannaAnton**

**Facebook : Dianna Anton**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chicoooos que tal? ok ok se que me retrase DEMASIADO pero estaba en examenes u.u y ademas ahora entro a estudiar ingles Y.Y pero no se preocupen seguire actualizando no tan seguido pero por lo menos 1 por semana :) bueno tambien les agradesco a todos por leerlo xD **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>-Que sucede Rach? – Se acerco preguntando la rubia<p>

-Porque cambiaste la canción? – Pregunto sin rodeos la morena

-Pues creo que Lucky no iba con la situación, pensé que con esta te dejaba entender mucho mejor mis sentimientos

-Entonces lo que cantaste es lo que sientes? –

- Si Rach, se que tengo miedo de lo que siento por ti y te lo he dicho, nose que sucede pero se que te quiero demasiado y eso me asusta pero también se que no puedo seguir retieniendo mas estos sentimientos por ti, no soporto que estes cerca de cualquier chico me vuelve locaa verte con cualquier otra persona y bueno a eso se le podrían considerar celos – Dijo sonrojada levemente pero mirando directamente a al acara de Rachel – Y si quieres que te lo diga? Estoy celosa. De Finn de Puck DE TODOS y no puedo evitar sentirme asi Rach sabes porque? Porque te quiero . Y te prometo que te hare la chica mas feliz del mundo mas feliz del mundo si solo me volvieras a dar otra oportunidad – Termino de hablar la rubia al borde de las lagrimas

Rachel no sabia que decir ante las palabras de Quinn, ella no quería sufrir pero sabia que quizás la rubia la haría totalmente feliz pero no sabia si darle una segunda oportunidad, y si solo jugaba con ella? No podría soportarlo

-Quinn yo … nose que decirte, yo te quiero pero no creo que sea lo mejor … yo no quiero que me hagas mas daño – Dijo Rachel

-No Rach te prometo que no te hare daño nunca mas, yo sere totalmente tuya y tu mia porfavor dime que me daras una segunda oportunidad – Dijo Quinn

-No Quinn es mejor estar separadas – Dijo Rachel llorando, le era muy doloroso decirle todo eso a la rubia

-No yo no quiero estar separada de ti, no lo soporto –

-Quinn porfavor dejalo asi – Dijo la morena dándose la vuelta para salir del salón

En un rápido movimiento Quinn jalo de la muñeca a Rachel hacia ella quedando sus rostros a unas pequeños centímetros de separación

-Rachel dime en este mismo momento que no me quieres besar y te dejare para siempre – Dijo susurrando la rubia

-Quinn no porfavor –

-Dimelo – Dijo acercándose lentamente

-No puedo –

Y asi Rachel cerro la brecha entre sus bocas dando paso a un desencadenado beso de pasión y amor que tantos días habían estado deteniendo, Quinn recostó a Rachel en el piano mientras la seguía besando y sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de Rachel hasta que un sonido las hizo volver denuevo a la realidad

-Mike?- Pregunto Rachel sonrojada

-Amm yo lo siento chicas será mejor que me valla – Dijo apunto de darse vuelta e irse del salón

-NO! Yo me voy tengo que llegar temprano a mi casa- Dijo corriendo sonrojada por la vergüenza de hace un momento y saliendo rápidamente por la puerta - Adios Quinn , Adios Mike

-Adios – Dijo la rubia con una mirada soñadora hacia la puerta mientras recordaba el beso con la morocha que había sido uno de los mejores que ella recordaba, a decir verdad los besos con Rachel habían sido de lo mejor

-Oe, tierra llamando a Quinn estas ahí? – Pregunto Mike

-Que pasa asiático? – Pregunto Quinn

-Jaja muy graciosa – Dijo levantando un ceja y cruzandoce de brazos – Te estaba pidiendo disculpas por interrumpir tu "acalorada" conversación pero iba a preguntarte si querías que te llevara en mi coche –

-Ya vamos Mike y bueno por lo menos es lo mejor que me a pasado hoy –

-Te perdono? –

-No, pero tampoco me rechazo, tengo que ganármela denuevo y tengo una gran idea para eso, pero necesitare ayuda – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras caminaba

-Bien rubia que tienes en mente? Sabes que estoy para ayudarte en todo – Dijo mientras caminaba a su lado

-Si Mike pero necesitare mas ayuda, encárgate de decirle a Artie y Puck que necesito su ayuda y me llamen mas tarde , yo me encargare de hablar con Santana y Brittany –

-Cuanto misterio, me gusta … entonces a la casa de Santana y luego donde Artie y Puck? Nos ahorramos tiempo si lo hacemos ya – Dijo arrancando el carro

-Esta bien, tu si piensas en grande Mike – Dijo sonriéndole y sentándose en el asciento del copiloto

-Claro asi se debe hacer, vamos que me cuentas que tienes planeado –

- Bien, vamos donde Santana primero , ahí también debe estar Britt Britt –

POV SANTANA

_Estaba viendo una película de Disney con Brittany en mi casa arrecostadas en el sillón , que mas podía pedir? Era completamente feliz con mi Brittany hasta que el timbre sono y tuve que pararme a abrir para encontrarme con … Quinn?_

-Que quieres Fabray? Estoy ocupada – Dije de mala gana

-Tranquila S. vine a pedirte un favor – Dijo ella

-Sobre? –

-Rachel, tengo una sorpresa para ella – Dijo

- Bien pasa Fabray – Dije haciéndole campo en la puerta para que pase

- Si espera , Mike también puede pasar? Esque el también me ayudara –

- Mike? Mike Chang? – Dije incrédula

-Si, el sabe todo lo que pasa con Rachel y el también nos ayudara- Dijo un poco avergonzada

-Ya esta bien –

-Genial esta en el carro, le dire que entre, gracias S. –

-Si si como sea –

Entre dejando la puerta abierta para que Quinn y Mike entraran y me sente en el sillón a avisarle a Britt nuestras nuevas visitas

-Sany? – Me pregunto – Quien era?  
>-Es Q. con Mike – Le dije – Lo que pasa es que Q necesita ayuda con una sorpresa para Berry y nos la quiere pedir –<p>

-Pero quería estar sola contigo Sany – Dijo acercándose mucho a mi –

-Lose amor solo es un momento – Dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios –

-Wooow chicas ustedes no se aguantan – Dijo Quinn con Mike a su costado

-Muy graciosa Q – Le dije a Quinn y luego voltee a mirar a Mike – Chang una sola palabra sobre esto y te pateare tan duro que no volveras a jugar en lo que resta la temporada

-Claro tranquila Santana, seria incapaz de decir algo que te afectara a ti … o a la salud de mi parte trasera – Dijo algo asustado Mike

- Bien chicos esto es lo que harán – Dijo Quinn sonriendo mientras sacaba unas cosas de su maleta

FINN POV SANTANA

Quinn y Mike iban de camino a casa de Artie ya que Santana se había ofrecido a llamar a Puck pero al momento que mencionaron si podían avisarle a Artie la latina se había negado rotundamente asi que ellos tuvieron que ir a avisarle al chico

-Aquí es? – Pregunto Quinn

-Si aquí es – Dijo Mike mientras bajaba del carro y le abria la puerta a Quinn

-Bien, debemos hacerlo rápido porque llegare tarde a mi casa y aun tengo cosas que terminar para mañana – Dijo Quinn tocando el timbre de la casa

-Claro mi Capitana – Dijo Mike haciendo una graciosa mueca

Al cabo de unos minutos salió una señora de no muy alta estatura que redondeaba los 40 años masomenos

-Buenas señora se encuentra Artie? – Pregunto el asiático

-Si un momento – Dijo la señora mientras se iba a buscar a Artie

Enseguida salió el chico en silla de ruedas con una mirada confundida en el rostro

-Quinn? Mike? Que sucede? – Pregunto

-Artie necesito tu ayuda, tu puedes conseguir equipos de sonido verdad?

-Si claro , el tio de un amigo me los podría prestar – Dijo

-Bien los necesito para mañana en la tarde a eso de las 6, podras?-

-Mañana? Tan urgente es? –

-Si y mucho , porfavor dime que si podras – Dijo casi rogando la rubia

-Claro, hare todo lo posible pero se puede saber porque tanta necesidad? –

-Se los explicare a todos mañana en la mañana en el salón del coro a las 7 – Dijo Quinn

-Bien , adiós Quinn – Dijo Artie – Adios Mike –

-Adios – Se despidieron ambos chicos antes de entrar al auto

-Mañana será un gran dia – Dijo Quinn sonriendo

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal? les gusto? un poco corto pero prometo muchas sorpresas<strong>

** para el proximo y quizas ... problemas?**

**Ya lo veran ! ¿Que creen que es la sorpresa de Rach? **

**Diganme en sus Reviews**

** ! La que acierte se gana uhmm a Quinn por una noche xD ( Si claro xD )**

**Twitter : DiannaAnton**

**Facebook : Dianna Anton **


	7. Chapter 7

**Estoy devuelta con un nuevo capitulo ! :) Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic encerio se los agradesco mucho (: Los adoro ! bueno bueno ahora el capitulo espero que les guste ! **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7: Sorprise<strong>

Era sabado por la mañana y Rachel se levantaba recién preparada para salir a correr y luego hacer sus ejercicios sabatinos, agarrando su Ipod salió de su casa a correr y asi quizás olvidar por un momento a Quinn. Cuando volvió tomo una ducha rápida y se cambio para bajar a desayunar con sus papas.

Cuando ya estuvo abajo saludo a su Papa y su Papi como siempre y se sento a comer a la mesa muy callada, ya que no podía de dejar de pensar en Quinn

-Rach, hija, tu papi y yo vamos a salir a hacer las compras y luego vamos a comer algo por ahí ok? Regresaremos en la noche – Dijo su papa

- Claro pa no hay problema – Dijo saboreando su cereal algo ausente

-Que pasa hija? Estas bien?- Le pregunto su papi

-Si, bueno no, nose , creo que si – Dijo Rachel confundida

- Ok hija cuando estes preparada para decirnos , te escucharemos-

-Gracias papis – Dijo rachel agradecida y dándoles un abrazo que fue correspondido

-Bueno ya nos vamos, si sales Rachel nos mandas un mensaje o nos dejas una nota, adiós princesa cuidate – Dijo su papa dándole un beso en la cabeza a la joven cantante

-Ok, no creo salir no tengo planes pero les avisare cualquier cosa – Respondio

Luego que sus padres se fueran se sento en la sala con la colección de Lost para verla toda la tarde ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer y no quería quedarse pensando que estaría haciendo Quinn en este momento, la extrañaba pero sabia que le hacia daño. Ya hiba viendo 1 hora y media de Lost cuando sono el timbre y ella extrañada fue a abrir

-Hola Mike que sucede? – Pregunto extrañada Rachel por la visita y el atuendo del chico

- Hola Rachel, necesito que me acompales a un lugar podrías? – Dijo el asiático con una sonrisa encantadora y vestido elegantemente de chofer

-Yo … a donde? – Respondio dudosa

- Confia en mi es una sorpresa –

-Yo, claro esta bien – Dijo sonriéndole – Vamos – Dijo cogiendo su celular y las llaves de su casa y le dejaba una nota en la refri a sus papas diciéndoles que saldría

-Bien señorita, su carruaje espera – Dijo Mike abriéndole la puerta de una limosina, no muy grande ni muy lujosa pero era muy bonita

-Mike, wow, que es esto? Que sucede? Una limosina? Debió salirte muy caro – Dijo Rachel al ver la limosina por dentro, estaba muy bien amueblada con los asientos rojo oscuro además había un minibar con muchas bebidas dentro

-Esto Rachel es el comienzo de una gran sorpresa, vamos llegaremos tarde – Y con esto arranco con un rumbo desconocido para Rachel

Durante todo el camino ninguno dijo nada, Rachel quería preguntar a donde iban pero sabia que Mike no le diría nada haci que solo le quedaba esperar. Al cabo de 10 minutos de viaje llegaron al mall de Lima y Mike le abrió la puerta para que pudiera bajar

-Llegamos, preparate .. estamos entrando – Dijo Mike por su celular y caminando asia el interior del mal

-Mike ahora si me diras que pasa, acaso estas enamorado de mi y es un loco plan para estar conmigo? Te recuerdo que estas con Quinn y seria muy malo que la engañes especialmente si es conmigo porq … -

-Calla y mira – Dijo Mike interrumpiendo el monologo de Rachel

Rachel estaba a punto de reclamarle a Mike su manera de contestarla hasta que escucho una voz muy conocida para ella

-Bu-Buenas tardes Lima! – Se escucho atravez de unos parlantes que estaban disribuidos por la parte central del mall , la voz provenía ni mas ni menos que de Quinn que estaba parada al medio de un improvisado escenario con un micrófono en la mano – Rachel Berry esto va para ti – Dijo mirándola y señalándola, asi empezó a sonar una canción que a ella le encantaba "Need you know" que era tocada por Artie, Puck y Sam mientras que para los coros estaban Santana , Brittany y Tina

_Picture perfect memories,_  
><em>Scattered all around the floor.<em>  
><em>Reaching for the phone 'cause<em>  
><em>I can't fight it anymore.<em>

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
><em>For me it happens all the time.<em>

_It's a quarter after one,_  
><em>I'm all alone and I need you now.<em>

_Said I wouldn't call_  
><em>but I lost all control and I need you now.<em>  
><em>And I don't know how I can do without,<em>  
><em>I just need you now.<em>

Poco a poco Quinn se iba acercando a Rachel mientras cantaba y la joven estrella no podía dejar de ver a la rubia que le cantaba con todo su corazón

_Another shot of whisky,_  
><em>can't stop looking at the door.<em>  
><em>Wishing you'd come sweeping<em>  
><em>in the way you did before.<em>

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._  
><em>For me it happens all the time.<em>

_It's a quarter after one,_  
><em>I'm a little drunk,<em>

_And I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call_  
><em>but I lost all control and I need you now.<em>  
><em>And I don't know how I can do without,<em>

_I just need you now._

La ultima frase la dijo casi como un suspiro ya que estaba cerca de Rachel y quería que ella sintiera esa frase y supiera lo mucho que la necesitaba a su lado

_oh ohhh..._

_Yes, I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._  
><em>It's a quarter after one,<em>  
><em>I'm all alone and I need you now<em>.

Poco a poco volvia a su lugar en el "escenario" y seguía cantando las ultimas partes de la canción sin dejar de mirar a Rachel en ningún momento

_And I said I wouldn't call_  
><em>but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.<em>

_And I don't know how I can do without,_  
><em>I just need you now,<em>  
><em>I just need you now.<em>  
><em>Oh, baby I need you now<em>.

Canto lo ultimo con toda la fuerza y sentimiento que pudo ya que expresaba perfectamente como se sentía con respecto a Rachel. Luego que termino todo el Mall estallo en aplausos por la magnifica interpretación de la chica pero a ella solo le importaba lo que pensaba Rachel, asi que dejo el micrófono y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Rachel para ver que le había parecido su presentación

-Rachel – Dijo Quinn nerviosa

-Quinn yo, tu preparaste todo esto? – Pregunto asombrada

-Si bueno, yo quería que tu vieras todo lo que siento por ti y por eso nose Rachel se me ocurrió hacerte esta sorpresa, yo Rachel .. te quiero mucho hasta me arriesgaría a decir que te amo porque nunca e querido a nadie tanto como a ti, a nadie! Simplemente te quiero conmigo, se que antes cometi muchos errores y decirte que fue un error fue uno de los mas grandes pero quierp que sepas que ya no cometeré mas ese error porfavor dime que me quieres denuevo, dime que aun sientes algo por mi, juro que no te decepcionare y no te arrepentiras de volverme a aceptar – Dijo Quinn llorando

Rachel no dijo nada simplemente le planto un beso a Quinn con todo el amor que tenia , comenzó como un roce suave y poco a poco se fue transformando cada vez mas pasional, sus lenguas estaban en un batalla que ninguna quería perder, Rachel paso sus brazos por el cuello de Quinn y Quinn abrazo a la morena por la cintura para pegarla mas a su cuerpo. Lastimosamente para ambas ellas eran humanas y tenían la necesidad de respirar asi que se tuvieron que separar pero Quinn dejo pegada su frente a la de Rachel mientras sonreía

-Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? – Pregunto Quinn

- Claro que si Quinn, te adoro – Dijo dándole otro pequeño beso a la rubia

-Espera – Dijo separándose de la morena y esta la miro con cara de asustada pensando que la rubia se arrepentiría denuevo- Quieno que sea oficial, Rachel Berry quisieras ser mi novia? – Pregunto la rubia agarrando la mano de Rachel

-Quinn por supuesto que SI! – Grito mientras se le tiraba encima a Quinn y ambas caian al suelo por falta de equilibrio, ambas se miraron y empezaron a reir mientras Quinn le daba un beso en la frente a Rachel y la miraba con infinito amor

-Eres adorable, lo sabias?- Le pregunto Quinn, a lo que Rachel se sonrojo y le sonrio

-Que sucede aca? – Se escucho una voz

-Finn? – Pregunto Rachel

-Rach, que haces con Quinn .. en el suelo? Y porque la estabas besando? , Que rayos pasa Rachel , DIME – Pregunto exaltado el muchacho mientras se acercaba a la morena que parecía algo asustada

-Hey, Hudson tranquilízate! Y alejante de MI novia – Le dijo Quinn mientras se ponía delante de Rachel

-Que? Tu novia? Dime que no es verdad Rachel , dime que solo es una broma estúpida – Pregunto Finn viendo a Rachel

-No Finn , es verdad Quinn es mi novia – Respondio Rachel con una infinita felicidad por poder decir eso de Quinn

-Esto no se quedara asi – Dijo mirando a Quinn y luego a Rachel – Solo estas confundida, pero entraras en razón – Y asi se fue caminando hacia la parte trasera del mall

* * *

><p><strong>Queridos lectores que tal? Les gusto el capitulo?<strong>

**Les gusto lo que hizo Quinn para Rachel?**

** Y ahora que están juntas habrá tranquilidad? **

**Bueno les respondo esa, obvio que NO! xD sino no seria un fic emocionante :3**

** Ahora que Finn lo sabe que pasara?****Todo eso y mas en el próximo capitulo ;D**

** Bye! no se olviden de COMENTAR**

**Facebook : Dianna Anton**

**Twitter: DiannaAnton**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno como no e estado llendo al colegio xD me puse a escribir un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste (:**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 8 : Complications<strong>_

Luego de todo lo sucedido en el mal las cosas estaban un poco mas tranquilas, y Santana estaba aprovechando esa tarde, casi noche, para comprarle un regalo especial a Britt ya que ella estaba con Sam y Tina haciendo un trabajo para Psicologia. Ella pensaba comprarle la colección de peluches de Disney ya que pronto cumplirían 3 meses desde que están juntas como pareja no oficial. Cuando llego a la tienda empezó a ver la parte de Disney hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-Hola sweeti –

-Alejate Jacob si no quieres que te patee – Dijo la latina sin voltias siquiera

-Si fuera tu no me pondría en ese plan, o ciertas fotos tuyas con una linda rubia saldrían a la luz – Contesto Jacob en forma amenazante

-Que rayos dices Jacob? – Dijo volteando inmediatamente pero sin perder su postura

-Lo que escuchaste – Dijo con algo de miedo por la mirada de Santana

-Que quieres por las fotos? – Pregunto Santana rendida

-Sal conmigo por un mes – Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Que? Estas loco, no ves que salgo con Britt – Dijo en tono bajo

-Hazlo o publicare las fotos en este mismo instante en mi blog y asi todo Lima se enterara de quien es la verdadera Santana y además de que compra muñequitos de Disney en sus tiempos libres –

-Pudrete Jacob no lo hare –

-Bien Santana, espero que disfrutes tu Lunes con un buen granizado en la cara y que Britt no llore con todas las cosas que le han de decir – Dijo dando la vuelta listo para irse sabiendo que la chica cambiaria de opinion

-ESPERA! , yo … lo hare saldré contigo solo por un mes – Dijo Santana

-Genial Sweet Ma'am – Dijo acercándose para besarla pero la latina le quito la cara

-Solo será en el instituto, luego ni tu ni yo nos conocemos – Dijo con su tono venenoso la latina

-Me vale, peor es nada – Y con eso ultimo se fue dejando a una Santana sin saber muy bien que hacer

-MIERDA – Dijo golpeando al suelo con su zapato y llendose lo mas rapido que podia de ese lugar

Al mismo tiempo se podía ver en el cuarto de cierta rubia a una morena echada en la cama abrazada de la dueña de la habitación mientras veian el Rey Leon II

-Sabes? Nunca me imagine en esta situación contigo – Dijo Quinn mirando a la morena

-Yo tampoco, todo esto es raro pero me gusta – Dijo dándole un pequeño beso a Quinn que acepto gustosa intensificándolo mas, luego de que se separaran se sonrieron y Quinn le dio un beso en la frente

- Te quiero mucho – Le dijo

- Yo mucho mas – Dijo Rachel mientras sonreía por la faceta dulce que solo le mostraba Quinn a ella

Cuando Quinn iba a decir algo, sono el celular de Rachel haciendo que la pequeña se levantara de encima de Quinn y fuera a contestar

-¿Alo? – Dijo

-"_Rachel soy yo , Finn, te quería decir si podemos hablar de lo que paso en el mall"_

-Finn no creo que debamos, tu dijiste ya lo que tenias que decir – Dijo mirando a su novia que se había levantado por haber escuchado que la llamada era de Finn

_-"Rachel porfavor me quiero disculpar por mi comportamiento de hoy, porfavor en la heladería a en 15 minutos?"-_

-Ok Finn en 15 minutos – Respondio

-_"Gracias, nos vemos "_ – Y colgó

-Vas a ir al verlo? – Dijo Quinn un poco molesta

-Solo se quiere disculpar, debo darle una oportunidad –Intentando calmar a su novia

-Si pero tu sabes como es el! Y si se quiere pasar de la raya? –

-Quinn porfavor, prometo volver mañana – Dijo sonriéndole

-De eso nada!, yo te llevo a la heladería para verte con ese baboso y luego YO te llevo a tu casa – Dijo agarrando su casaca y poniéndosela para salir de su cuarto hacia el auto mientras Rachel sonreía

-Quinn, me encanta cuando estas celosa – Dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios de su novia

-Tonta – Dijo mientras le sonreía y bajaban agarradas de las manos

En el recorrido no hablaron mucho, Quinn estaba pensando en que haría si a Finn se le ocurria hacerle algo a Rachel y Rachel se ponía a pensar en que era lo que quería Finn con ella, le daba un poco de miedo lo que el chico le pudiera decir, a decir verdad tenía miedo porque bien ya no sentía absolutamente nada por el chico pero igual pertenecía a su pasado. Una vez que llegaron a la heladería Quinn se despidió con un beso de Rachel al ver que Finn estaba parado en la heladería

-Cualquier cosa me pasas la voz ok? Te estare esperando – Le dijo Quinn

-Ok – Dijo abrazandola y saliendo del auto para encontrarse con Finn

-Hola – Dijo Finn cuando Rachel llego a su lado

-Hola, pasamos? –

-Si claro, que helado quieres yo invito –

-No te preocupes Finn esta bien yo puedo pagar el mio – Dijo Rachel algo incomoda

-No, no te preocupes encerio – Respondio

-Bueno ok –

-Cual quieres?

-El de Fresa con chispas de chocolate esta bien – Respondio y al instante Finn se levanto a pedir los helados y luego se volvió a sentar para entregarle a ella su helado y el empezar a comer el suyo

-Bueno Finn y de que querías que hablaramos? – Pregunto

-Bueno yo, no puedo creer que estes con Quinn osea ella te hizo la vida imposible toda la secundaria porque ella y no yo? – Dijo

-Porque la quiero Finn, ella es la persona que e estado esperando todo este tiempo, y además todo entre ambas esta perdonado –

-Pero pero son chicas DIOS – Dijo Finn algo desesperado

-No seas homofóbico Finn te recuerdo que Kurt es gay y es tu hermano – Dijo Rachel exasperada por la actitud del chico

-Es diferente, yo te quiero Rachel porfavor vuelve conmigo las cosas son mas fáciles conmigo y yo encerio TE AMO pofavor – Dijo el chico tomando su mano

-No Finn encerio , dejalo como esta – Dijo la chica incomoda porque el tomaba su mano

Mientras tanto Quinn estaba en el carro esperando a que Rachel saliera de la heladería y aunque los celos y la curiosidad de saber de lo que hablaban la carcomieran sabia que debía esperar ahí y confiar en su novia, a los pocos minutos le llego un texto de Santana

-_"S.O.S "_

-_"Que sucede? .Q"_

-_"Donde estas? Tengo que hablar contigo .S"_

-_"Estoy en la heladería esperando a Rachel que habla con Finn, te vienes? .Q"_

-_"Voy para aya, estoy cerca.S"_

A los 5 minutos llego Santana que le toco la puerta a Quinn para que le abriera

-Que a pasado? Estas echa un desastre – Pregunto Quinn

-Muy graciosa rubia, Jacob se entero – Sentencio Santana

-Se entero? De que? –

-De lo mio con Britt Britt pues –

-Encerio? Es imposible , que te dijo? Te amenazo? – Pregunto

-No, bueno tendre que salir con el 1 mes para que elimine todas las fotos – Dijo triste Santana

-Pero y Britt ya se lo dijiste? –

-No, yo necesitaba hablar con alguien – Dijo a punto de romper en lagrimas

-San vamos no llores, ven – Dijo abrazandola – Todo estará bien

Mientras Quinn consolaba a Santana Rachel seguía hablando con Finn cosa que ya empezaba a molestarle

-Finn sabes que? Si solo me as hecho venir para decirme que estar con Quinn es mala decisión entonces me voy, la que elije soy yo y si me equivoco es mi problema no el tuyo! Tuviste tu momento pero ya no – Dijo Rachel levantándose para irse

-Rachel espera –Dijo levantándose y corriendo hacia ella y justo cuando la alcanzo en la salida la agarro de la mano , la voltio y la beso.

Quinn vio el beso y estuvo a punto de bajar y matar a Finn pero Santana a detuvo

-Que rayos Santana? Esta besando a mi novia, dejame bajar – Dijo una muy enojada Quinn

-No espera, vamos juntas , yo también le quiero patear la cara a Finnesa – Dijo sonriéndole y bajando junto a ella

Rachel por su parte tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados con ese beso, pero había uno que no le gustaba sentir en ese momento y mucho menos besando a Finn , luego de ese beso no sabia lo que pasaría. Una vez que se separaron se quedaron viendo a los ojos y Rachel aun seguía en shock

-Finn alejare de ella en este mismo instante – Grito Quinn mientras se acercaba a los 2 chicos con Santana atrás de ella

-No! –Dijo Finn – Rachel niégame que no te gusto ese beso, fue perfecto porfavor dime que me amas aun –

Rachel no respondia cosa que impaciento mucho a Quinn, ya que por un momento pensó que Rachel se tomaba en cuenta la propuesta de Finn

-Rach, amor –Dijo Quinn al borde de lagrimas porque Rachel seguía sin decir nada –

-Vamos MandHands DECIDE! Quinn o Frankenteen – Dijo Santana exasperada por la situación

-Finn, Quinn yo … - Dijo Rachel

* * *

><p><strong>BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENO QUE TAL? LES GUSTO?<strong>

** Finn no entiende u.u , Jacob y Santana **

**Omg como se lo tomara Britt? **

**A quien eligira Rachel? Se volverá Finchel? Me mataran por eso? **

**No se olviden comentar o sino abra Artitany! ( no es broma ! comenten !)**

** Los quiero Byee**

**Twitter: DiannaAnton**

**Facebook: Dianna Anton**


	9. Chapter 9

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS! Voy a llorar, las amenazas funcionan! x**

**D bueno aquí la decisión de Rachel para que no me maten :D**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 9 : Election<strong>_

Rachel tenia muy en claro su decisión, tenia que decirla pero que diablos hacia Santana ahí? Espera , esa era Quinn también? Y estaba … llorando? En la cabeza de la joven cantante solo se escuchaban maldiciones por lo que pasaba, debía arreglar eso

-Finn, Quinn .. Yo – Dijo Rachel – Finn mira fuiste una gran persona y te quiero mucho y pasamos demasiadas cosas juntos, cosas que quizás jamás olvidare – Hizo una pausa al ver como Finn sonreía y a Quinn se le desfiguraba mas la cara pero continuo – Pero ya amo a Quinn y el beso fue suficiente para darme cuenta que de yo ya no sentía nada por ti, Lo siento Finn, como ya te dije antes tuviste tu oportunidad conmigo pero ahora mi corazón ya no te pertece, sino le pertenece a esa linda rubia de ojos verdes de aya – Dijo sonriéndole a Quinn que ahora lloraba de felicidad

- Pero Rachel, yo soy mejor que ella , yo siempre estuve ahí para ti y ella solo te hizo daño – Dijo Finn

- Finn no te vengas a hacer el héroe con ella porque si bien me las arregle para molestarla y comportarme como una perra con ella tu nunca me detuviste ni cuando saliamos ni cuando salias con ella, asi que no hiciste nada por ella, no eres su héroe, le hicimos el mismo daño – Dijo Quinn muy molesta

-Yo no soy como tu – Dijo Finn mirándola con odio

-Si lo eres ok!, Tu no nos detuviste ni a mi ni a Britt cuando hablábamos de ella y prácticamente la destrozábamos con nuestros comentarios, al contrario te causaban gracias o no Finn? Y sabes que si no quieres a todo _**Lima**_ Heigths Adjacents encima de ti será mejor que te vallas de aquí me escuchaste Frankenteen? – Dijo Santana amenazadoramente y el chico al ver que Santana no bromeaba opto por irse de ahí en ese momento

-Mira Rachel se que me amas y me elejiras a mi, solo estas confundida es todo – Dijo antes de irse y echarle una mirada a la morena

-MUERETE FINN! – Grito la rubia mientras abrazaba posesivamente a la morena por la cintura y la acercaba mas a su cuerpo

AL momento en que Finn arranco en su auto las 3 chicas se tranquilizaron y Rachel se volteo a ver a Quinn

-Te quiero Quinn – Le dijo mientras la besaba y llevaba sus manos hasta el cuello de la otra chica y Quinn ponía su mano faltante en la cintura de la cantante para acercarla mas a su cuerpo

-Chicas me encantaría quedarme aquí y ver como se comen la cara entre ustedes y prácticamente tienen sexo en la calle tanto como que me coma un caimán pero debo irme y no tengo carro asi que Quinn ya sabes que tienes que hacer – Dijo cruzándose de brazos al ver que amabas chicas la miraban

-Claro Santana yo te llevo, igual debo llevar a Rachel a su casa porque ya es algo tarde – Dijo Quinn cogiendo la mano de Rachel y llendo hacia el auto

-Como quiera Q, solo quiero un viaje normal no uno porno – Dijo la latina sonriendo al ver como ambas chicas se sonrojaban

En el transcurso las chicas hablabn entre ellas y asi Santana se había olvidado del asunto de Jacob y Brittany ,pero sabia que tarde o temprano debería afrontar la situación. Una vez que llegaron a casa de Santana , Quinn se despidió de ella con un gran abrazo cosa que sorprendió a la latina pero se lo devolvió con la misma intensidad ya que para ella era u gran apoyo. Luego Quinn volvió a encender el carro y arranco hacia la casa de Rachel.

-Quinn, gracias por lo que hiciste hoy por mi … fue lo mejor que alguien a hecho por mi – Dijo haciendo sonrojar a la rubia

-Yo.. Rachel no tienes que agradecer tu te mereces eso y mas ¡ y yo haría todo lo que tu necesites y mas , se que no soy ni e sido la mejor persona y quizás no te merezca pero hare todo lo posible por ser la mejor persona para ti y tambien porque me perdones por todas las cosas que te hice antes, yo solo lo hacia porque … la verdad no sabia que hacer con todo lo qye estaba sintiendo hacia ti, no sabias si me corresponderías, no sabia que era pero ahora se que es amor y eso me encanta especialmente porque es mutuo – Dijo Quinn muy cerca de Rachel , ya que ya habían estacionado el carro en la puerta de Rachel

-Quinn – susurro Rachel – Yo te perdono porque a pesar de todo tu me haces feliz como ninguna persona y solo quiero estar junto a ti, Te quiero demasiado – Dijo Rachel antes de besarla

-Rach, tus padres nos pueden ver – Dijo Quinn luego de terminar el beso y alejándose un poco para ver atravez de la ventana del carro hacia la casa de Rachel

Y como leyendo la mente de Quin y por obria y gracia de Dios (¿) ( Naa fui yo xD ) el celular de Rachel sono

_"Rachel nos vamos a quedar fuera de la ciudad, regresamos mañana, NO FIESTAS y NI CHICOS te amamos. Tus papis"_

Rachel al terminar de leer el mensaje sonrio y vio a Quinn para luego besarla profundamente por lo que Quinn no se pudo resistir y lo respondió de igual manera

-Rach – suspiro Quinn al sentir que la chica besaba su cuello

-Vamos adentro , no están mis padres – aclaro luego de ver la cara de Quinn al escuchar su propuesta – Podrias quedarte a dormir – Dijo un poco sonrojada al proponerlo

-Claro , deja que llame a mi casa – Dijo sacando su teléfono y marcando a su casa – Alo? Ma? Soy Quinn quería decirte que me voy a quedar a dormir en la casa de una amiga y de aquí me voy mañana a la escuela , ok gracias Ma te quiero chau – Dijo Quinn luego de colgar – Listo

-Genial, vamos entrando?-Dijo Rachel bajando del carro y parada en la acera

-Si claro pero antes debo decirte algo – Dijo Quinn muy nerviosa

-Que cosa? –

Yo pensaba decírtelo antes pero por la culpa de Hudson no pude- Dijo con algo de rencor – Espera un momento – Y la rubia fue a la maletera de su auto y saco una paquete escondido detrás de su espalda – Se que no es la gran cosa pero … Rachel Berry quisieras ser mi novia? – Pregunto mostrando un oso qye decía "I love u " y con una tarjeta que decía "Do you want?"

Rachel se quedo perpleja al ver el oso y la tarjeta, ella sabia que no era la gran cosa pero esas cosas hacían que ella se derritiera por Quinn y la quisiera cada vez mas

-Rachel? – Pregunto impaciente

-Que? Ah? –Dijo saliendo el trance-Si SI Quien claro que quiero – Dijo lanzándose a los brazos de Quinn y besarla –Entremos – Dijo mientras habría la puerta de su casa y ambas entraban – Espera deja..- La diva no pudo continuar ya que Quinn la empezó a besar apasionadamente y poco a poco introducía su lengua que parecía luchar contra de Rachel, Quinn fue bajando sus besos por todo el cuello de la diva que daba pequeños gemidos

-Quinn – Dijo en un gemido cuando Quinn metió la mano por debajo de su blusa y empezaba a acariciar todo su abdomen – Mas – Dijo al sentir que Quinn le abria toda la blusa

-Sabes tan bien bebe – Dijo Quinn mientras bajaba sus besos por la clavicula de su novia y la acostaba en la cama obvio que ambas preguntándose en que momento llegaron al cuarto de Rachel ( Anda a saber porque yo me pregunto lo mismo ._. ) poco a poco los besos de Quinn bajanban mas y los gemidos de Rachel se hacían mas fuertes , Quinn empezó a sacarle el sujetador a Rachel a lo que la castaña no hizo ninguna oposición y arqueo su espalda para que fuera mas fácil para la rubia sacarlo . Una vez fuera el sujetador Quinn se quedo mirándole y acto seguido ataco los senos de Rachel succionando un peson con su boca y con su mano masajeaba el otro haciendo gemir a Rachel mas fuerte

-Quiiiinnmm Dioos no pares – Gemia Rachel

-Nena me pones tan caliente – Dijo Quinn besándola y llevando una de sus manos al cierre del pantalón de Rachel y desabotonándolo

Rachel rápidamente also su culo para que Quinn le pudiera sacar rápidamente el pantalón y la rubia ni corta ni perezosa se lo saco quedando Rachel solo con la parte de debajo de su ropa interior

-Eres tan hermosa – Le dijo Quinn al oído a Rachel cosa que la hizo estremeserce –

-Y tu tienes demasiada ropa – Dijo Rachel voltenado y dejando a la rubia bajo de ella – Es mi turno – Dijo ladeando su sonrisa

Poco a poco Rachel le quito el polo a Quinn mientras besaba su cuello y le dejaba un chupetón en el cuello marcando a la rubia como suya, Rachel empezó a masajear los senos de Quinn por encima del sujetador y pasando una de sus piernas entre las de Quinn, pegando sus cuerpos ahciendolas gemir a las dos por mas contacto

-Racheel – Gimio Quinn al sentir lo mojada que estaba la diva

-Shh – Dijo Rachel al momento que le sacaba el sujetador a Quinn y lo tiraba a cualquier parte de la habitación y empezar a succionar uno de los pesones de Quinn que ya estaba muy duro por la exitacion de la chica. Los besos de Rachel fueron bajando por el abdomen de la chica mientras su lengua dejaba un rasto de saliva por todo Quinn y llegando al comienzo del pantalón de Quinn que al instante se lo saco dejando a la rubia igual que ella

-Mi turno – Dijo Quinn quien se puso encima de Rachel otra vez y empezó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo y volver a darles un trato especial a los senos de Rachel que solo gemia por todo el placer que le causaba Quinn

-Quinn porfavor – Suplico la morena

-Pidemelo Rach, que quieres que haga – Dijo Quinn jugando con el elástico de la tanga de Rachel subiéndola y bajándola

-Quinn hazlo ya , te necesito – Suplico una vez mas Rachel

-Dime que quieres que haga y lo hare – Volvio a decir Quinn mientras seguía jugando

- COGEME QUINN , QUIERO QUE ME COJAS EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO – Grito Rachel sin aguantar el juego de Quinn

- A sus ordenes princesa – Dijo Quinn sacando la tanga de Rachel lo mas rápido que pudo y acercar su cabeza hacia el lugar sagrado de Rachel y empezar a lamer toda su abertura aun mas su clítoris haciendo que la morena gima cada vez mas fuerte y ponga sus manos en la cabeza de Quinn buscando mas contacto .

-Quinn sigue FUCK sigue – Gemia Rachel – Mierda Quinn eres tan buena en esto mmmh

Quien subió su cabeza para besarla e introducir 2 dedos dentro de Rachel que gimio de dolor y placer arañando la espalda de la rubia que se sintió muy exitada por esa acción de Rachel y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido

-Mas rápido Quinn porfavor – Gemia Rachel y Quinn solo la obedecía llendo mucho mas rápido y aumentando el ritmo , Quinn fue sintiendo que las paredes de Rachel se iban cerrando entre sus dedos y sabia que la chica estaba cerca por lo que empujo con mas fuerzas sus dedos haciendo veniar a Rachel mientras ella soltaba un gemido casi animal al venirse sobre los dedos de su novia

-Wow – Dijo luego de recuperarse de su primer orgasmo y mirar a Quinn – Esto no a terminado y se puso encima de Quinn para sacarle la tanga de una y empezar a lamer toda la abertura de Quinn haciendo soltar un gemido que fácil se escucho por toda la cuadra, Rachel empezó a morder y lamer el clítoris de Quinn mientras con sus manos masajeaba los senos de su chica haciéndola gemir aun mas, Quinn estaba cerca de llegar y Rachel lo sabia por lo cual la penetro con su lengua y con su dedo empezó a jugar con el clítoris de la chica, Quinn ya no podía mas y se corrió en la cara de su novia y Rachel muy obediente lamio todo el liquido de Quinn

-Eso si fue WOW – Dijo Quinn arrecostandose junto a Rachel –

-Lose – Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa creida causando la risa de Quinn

-Te quiero tonta – Dijo abrazandola y quedándose dormida –

- Y yo a ti – Susurro antes de caer dormida igual que su novia

A la mañana siguiente la morena se despertó con la rubia a su lado y sonrio al verla abrazandola posesivamente por la cintura, intento quitarlo para poder levantarse y hacer sus ejercicios diarios pero la rubia puso mas fuerza en su brazo y ambas sonrieron por eso

-Se que estas despierta – Dijo Rachel

-No no lo estoy – Le respondió Quinn con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo

-Amor tenemos que levantarnos, llegaremos tarde – Le dijo y Quinn abrió los ojos muy rápido y se sento – Que pasa? – Pregunto preocupada

- Qu- Que dijiste? – Pregunto sorprendida

-Que nos tenemos que levantar –

-No no antes de eso –

-Amor? – Pregunto sonrojada

-Te quiero – Dijo besándola y luego empezar a besarla por toda la cara – Te quiero, Te quiero, Te quiero, Te quiero –

-Quinn – Dijo riendo por ver a la chica ser tan dulce – Aunque me encanten tus demostraciones de amor tenemos que levantarnos o llegaremos tarde

-Ok ok pero que me voy a poner? – Pregunto Quinn buscando su ropa

-Siquieres te puedo prestar un poco de ropa, debe haber algo mio que sea de tu estilo – Dijo Rachel luego de ponerse su ropa interior y buscar algo de ropa para la rubia

- Linda no es necesario esta bien , solo amm necesito un polo o una blusa estaría bien – Dijo un poco avergonzada Quinn

-Ok – Dijo sacando la ropa que necesitaba Quinn

Luego que las chicas terminaran de cambiarse bajaron y desayunaron mientras conversaban sobre cualquier cosa que se les pasara por la mente . Lugo salieron rumbo a la escuela para empezar su Lunes. Cuando llegaron Quinn aparco el carro junto al de Santana como siempre lo hacia pero justo cuando iba a salir del carro un chico la abrazo muy fuerte

-Quinny- Grito – Como estas? No he sabido nada de ti estos días

-Mike! – Lo abrazo de la misma manera – Bien, yo tampoco he sabido de ti , dime que es de ti? Donde has estado?

-No mucho, mi vida es secundaria mas bien como te fue a ti con la princesa del drama – Pregunto Mike con una mirada insinuante

-Ehem – tosio- Puedes dejar de abrazar a mi NOVIA – Dijo Rachel con algo de celos

-Eso responde a tu pregunta? – Dijo Quinn mientras reia por la cara de Mike

-Wow, eres rápida Quinny – Dijo mirando a ambas chicas y riéndose- Llegaremos tarde chicas será mejor que entremos – Ambas chicas asintieron y QUinn tomo la mano de Rachel para entrar a Mckinley

Cuendo entraron todos se quedaron perplejos al ver entrar a Quinn, la perra a cargo, junto a Rachel Berry y la sorpresa fue mayor al ver sus manos juntas y entrelazadas

-Quinn todos nos miran – Dijo nerviosa por la reacción de la rubia

-Si? Entonces que todos se enteren – Dijo y antes de que Rachel pudiera preguntar a que se refería Quinn le planto un beso en medio del pasillo lleno, cuando se separaron ambas sonrieron y siguieron caminando agarradas de las manos dejando a todo el mundo boquiabierto y a Mike con una sonrisa en la cara siguiéndolas

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOW ok uno de mis capítulos mas largos xD Que tal? Les gusto? <strong>

**En el próximo capitulo habrá mas drama asi que prepárense xD**

** y este no es el final de Finn regresara recargado con mas xD **

**Dejenme un Review! Ya saben que pasara si no lo dejan muahahah (¿) **

**Los quiero! Gracias por comentar e.e**

**Twitter: DiannaAnton**

**Facebook:Dianna Anton**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaaaaaaaa sorry por no subir antes el capitulo u.u recién salgo de vacaciones **

**y los exámenes me tenían loca u.u creo que jalare muchos xD pero bueno no importa aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo :D **

**espero que les guste**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO 10:<em> Belive Me**

Brittany caminaba tranquilamente hacia su ultima clase, no había visto a Santana en todo el dia pero ya faltaba poco para el Glee Club, además compartían esa ultima clase juntas asi que se podrían ver ahí.

Al momento de entrar al salón vio a Santana sentada en la parte trasera del salón concentrada leyendo un libro, cuando se iba a acercar para sentare junto a ella apareció Jacob sentándose junto a ella y dándole un pico, pero lo que dejo en shock a la rubia no fue el beso sino el echo de que Santana no aya echo nada para evitar a Jacob o por lo menos gritarle cuando la dejo de besar solo le dirigió una mirada y cambio su dirección a ella, cuando Santana miro a Brittany no lo podía creer ella lo había visto todo y no reacciono hasta que vio a la chica salir corriendo mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos azules.

Mientras Brittany salía corriendo del salón solo podía pensar que paso en ese momento , Santana solo jugaba con ella? Se había arrepentido de esar con ella? Volvia a dudar de quien era? No sabia que responder a esas preguntas, sin darse cuenta había llegado al auditorio y se sento a llorar en una de las bancas hasta que escucho 2 voces

-Britt? –

- Rach, Quinn – Dijo Britt- Que hacen aquí?  
>- Veniamos, bueno nosotras .. yo bueno – Dijo nerviosa y sonrojada Rachel tratando de explicar que hacían ahí en horario de clases –<p>

-Ok Entiendo ya me voy – Dijo Britt comprendiendo la situación

-No! Espera – Grito Quinn – Porque llorabas?

-Nada importante – Dijo Brittany tratando de esquivar el tema

-Britt puedes confiar en nosotras estamos para apoyarte – Le dijo Rachel mientras la abrazaba y Quinn asentía

- Es Santana, no quiero hablar de eso – Dijo al ver como Rachel le iba a preguntar que hizo Santana y volviendo a romper en llano mientras era abrazada por ambas chicas

A la hora del Glee Club Brittany se sento al lado de Quinn mientras Santana estaba sentada en la otra esquina intentando acercarse a Brittany y poder hablar con ella

-Hola Chicos, listos para los duetos? – Dijo Mr. Shue muy emocionado – Quienes van primeros? – Pregunto

-Puck y yo iremos primero – Dijo Kurt parándose y comenzando a cantar One Love junto con Puck, les salió muy bien a pesar de que ese no era el estilo de Kurt pero fue muy divertida para todos

-Muy bien echo chicos, me encanto ver ese otro lado tuyo Kurt muy bien , ahora quien sigue? – Pregunto a lo que se levantaron Mike con Mercedes listos para demostrar lo que saben

-Ahora les toca a los ganadores – Dijo Mercedes con mucha confianza comenzando a cantar Hell to the No mientras Mike bailaba al ritmo de la música y la acompañaba en los coros, hacían una muy buena dupla junto. Cuando los chicos se sentaron Quinn felicito a Mike por el maravilloso baile

- Y los últimos son Finn con Tina, el escenario es todo suyo –

Tina y Finn se levantaron y se pararon al frente para empezar a cantar, empezaron a sonar las primeras notas

Face to face and heart to heart

We're so close yet so far apart

I close my eyes I look away

That's just because I'm not okay

But I hold on I stay strong

Wondering if we still belong

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

Deep down underneath it

Tear down all the walls

Will we ever have a happy ending

Or will we forever only be pretending

We will always be pretending – _Cantaba Finn sin ver a Tina, solo veía a Rachel que estaba sentada junto a Quinn mientras su novia le agarraba la mano con fuerza_

How long do I fantasize

Make believe that it's still alive

Imagine that I am good enough

If we can choose the ones we love

But I hold on I stay strong

Wondering if we still belong

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

Deep down underneath it

Tear down all the walls

Will we ever have a happy ending

Or will we forever only be pretending

Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be keeping secrets safe

Every move we make

Seems like nowhere's safe to go

And it's such a shame

_Finn se fue acercando poco a poco a Rachel hasta quedar frente a ella bajo la incrédula mirada de Quinn y una mirada de pena por parte de Rachel_

Cuz if you feel the same

How am I supposed to know

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

Deep down underneath it

Tear down all the walls

Will we ever have a happy ending

Or will we forever only be pretending

Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be pretending – _Termino de cantar Finn al frente de Rachel mientras le agarraba la mano y todo el salón se quedaba callado y Quinn no pudo mas y exploto_

-Que rayos te sucede eh? Estas cantándole a MI novia entiendes? MI NOVIA no tuya! Que te hace pensar que le puedes cantar? – Dijo Quinn mirándolo con odio

-Calmate Quinn – Le pedia Rachel

-Rachel no ves lo que intenta? Intenta volver a meterse entre nosotras – Dijo Quinn

-Finn porfavor suéltame, ya te deje muy en claro lo que sentía la ultima vez en la heladería asi que te agradecería que dejaras de hacer estas cosas ya que distorcionas la dinámica grupal del club causando molestia y además incomodidad antes de las Nacionales – Dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn y apartando su mano

-Pero Rach – Dijo Finn acercándose a la morena

-Finn si no quieres que te rompa cada uno de tus huesos será mejor que te alejes de ella en este mismo instante – Dijo Quinn al ver las intenciones del chico

- Bueno Finn vuelve a tu lugar, fue un muy buen dueto chicos – Dijo al ver que las cosas se ponían algo serias entre todos – Es hora de votar! – Dijo entregándole unos papeles a los chicos – Cuando terminen pónganlos encima del piano y los contare

Luego de 10 minutos Mr. Shue había terminado de contar los papelitos e iba a anunciar al ganador de los duetos

-Bueno y el dueto ganador indiscutiblemente es el de … Rachel y Quinn! – Dijo sonriéndole a las 2 chicas que estaban muy emocionadas por haber ganado – Felicidades chicas, y creo que su química es muy buena quizás ustedes deberían hacer el dueto en las nacionales – Dijo Shue a lo que todos asintieron menos … Finn

-Que? Pero el dueto siempre lo hacemos yo con Rachel!- Grito Finn

-Si y por eso perdimooos … - Respondio Quinn

- Tu y Rachel son muy buenos Finn y tienen buena química pero creo que Quinn y Rachel lo harán bien juntas – Respondio Shue

-Es injusto! Deberíamos audicionar por el dueto con Rachel! – Respondio Finn

-Eso me suena a que Finn reta a Quinn? – Dijo Mercedes sonriendo

-Quizas sea divertido , que les parece si Finn y Quinn hacen un DivaOff ( asi se escribe? Nose porque lo puse xD pero ya saben a que me refiero ) – Dijo

-Por mi no tengo problema en patearle el trasero a Finn mientras cantamos – Dijo Quinn mirando al chico burlonamente

-Cuando quieras Fabray, morderas el polvo –

-Eso lo veremos Hudson –

-Bien eso es todo por hoy, felicidades a las ganadoras aquí esta su pase para BreadStick – Dijo dándole el pase a ambas – Disfrutenlo , la próxima semana será el DivaOff asi que prepárense chicos

Al despedirse Quinn vio como Santana no había dicho casi nada en toda la reunión y no había reclamado porque ella gano el pase a BreadStick , debía estar muy mal para no haber dicho nada cosa que encerio le preocupaba a la rubia, justo cuando iba a hablar con Santana una voz las llamo a ella y a Rachel

-Chicaaas – Dijo Puck

-Hola Puck que sucede? – Pregunto Rachel

-Si quieres un trio, olvidalo Puckerman – Respondio Quinn

-No no es eso, quería decirles que si necesitan ayuda en cualquier cosa aquí estoy para ustedes siempre – Les sonrio

-Encerio? – Pregunto la rubia

-Si encerio , y no noquiero nada a cambio – Dijo al ver la cara de ambas chicas – Ustedes son mis chicas favoritas, tu eres la madre de mi hija y tu mi judía sexy – Dijo guiñando el ojo – Asi que bueno si es que necesitan algo nunca duden en llamarme, las ayudare en lo que necesiten – Y las abrazo a ambas

-Wooo Puck quitándome a mi mejor amiga? – Dijo Mike entrando al salón porque se había olvidado su maleta

-El que se queda pierde – Dijo Puck al mirar al asiático reir y asi los 4 rieron juntos y salieron juntos del salón

Mientras en el salón de arte estaban Santana con Brittany hablando, o bueno la morena intentando explicarle lo que sucede a Brittany

-Mi amor porfavor escuchame – Rogaba Santana

-Que quieres que escuche Santana? Que te arrepentiste? Que todo fue solo un juego? Y no me llames mi amor – Dijo Brittany dándole la espalda

-No no fue un juego! Nunca lo seria contigo, solo que las cosas son complicadas, yo te amo a ti Brittany solo dame un tiempo y solucionare esto – Dijo Santana intentando acercarse a ella

-Dime que pasa Santana , dime porque besaste a Jeffro, porque me engañaste con el – Pregunto Brittany muy dolida

-No .. No puedo – Dijo Santana sabiendo que Jacob le había dicho que si Brittany se enteraba de su pacto el publicaría la noticia en su Blog – Porfavor creeme

-No, no puedo Santana lo siento, te amo pero me engañaste, me voy se me hace tarde – Dijo Brittany saliendo de la habitación dejando a una Santana con el corazón roto y con mucha rabia en su interior, que no pudo hacer mas que patear una silla para desfogar su ira

Al salir se encontró con Quinn y Puck apoyados en su coche esperándola con una sonrisa en la cara

-Que hacen aquí? – Pregunto la latina

-No es obvio? Te esperamos – Dijo el chico del Mohicano

-Y eso porque? –

-Estas mal y yo venimos a animarte – Dijo encojiendose de hombros la rubia y encaminadose al asiento del copiloto del carro

-A donde vamos? – Dijo subiendo al volante y el otro chico subia en la parte de atras

-A donde queramos – Dijo sonriéndole la rubia – Como en los viejo tiempos solo los 3 , recuerdas? Cuando teníamos 12 y soliamos ir a donde quisiéramos porque sentíamos que podíamos? – Y ambos chicos asintieron – Este es un dia de esos, iremos a donde queramos y volveremos a tener 12 –

-Genial rubia entonces vamos por ahí, pero tu amorcito no se enojara? – Pregunto con burla Santana

-Estara bien, sabe que me necesitas – Sonrio

-Chicas podemos ir a algún lado? Puckzilla pide diversión – Dijo el chico impaciente

-Bieeen próximo rumbo … Donde queramooooos – Dijo riendo la latina recordando que esa frase la decía ella cuando tenían 12 , cuando había conocido a Quinn y Puck en la escuela y se habían echo inseparables, ambos chicos gritaron cuando Santana arranco el carro hacia algún lugar cerca de Lima para pasarla bien con sus amigos

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeeeno se que esta corto u.u pero nose me ocurrió mucho x.x ,<strong>

** tantos exámenes me quemaron la imaginación T.T **

**pero prometo que subiré uno mejor en estos días ;D No se preocupen … bueno ahora Que les pareció?**

** Matamos a Finn? A donde iran Puck Quinn y Santana? Seran los 3 mosqueteros?**

** Okokno xD Gracias a todos por leer :B me hacen muy feliz encerio**

**Twitter : DiannaAnton**

**Facebook: Dianna Anton**


End file.
